In My Mind
by LuvnSVU
Summary: After an accident Elliot is convinced he and Olivia have a child together. Just a short bit of fluff and fun. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little thing that has been floating around my head. There will be another story where Olivia is out of sorts too.**

**PS: Set after Olivia gets back from being undercover. Elliot never went back to Kathy and there is no Eli.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

Olivia paced nervously around the small hospital waiting room her captain and fellow detectives, John Munch and Fin Tutuola, watching her steady pace. Her stomach churned at the thought of her partner in the hospital room just a few feet away.

"He's gonna be fine Liv" Fin said giving her a small smile.

Olivia looked over at him and gave a small nod of her head. "It happened so fast. I mean he just went down so fast, I couldn't get to him in time..."

The four detectives looked up as the doctor came out of the small examination room that Elliot resided in. Olivia clenched both her fists preparing for the worst.

"Olivia Benson?" Olivia gave a quick nod of her head to the doctor, "I have just finished examining your partner and from what we can tell he has a slight concussion as well as some bruising to the back of his head. He does seem fine though. We have asked him a series of questions all of which he answered correctly."

Olivia let out a relieved breath that she had not been aware she was holding. She was about to thank the doctor when Kathy Stabler came rushing in her cheeks flushed with her quick movements. Olivia moved to Kathy's side and put her hand on her arm and gave her a smile.

"He's fine Kathy" Olivia said nodding her head for emphasis.

Kathy nodded relieved that indeed her ex husband was ok. On the way to the hospital she had worked herself into a real worry over her ex husband knowing that years could go by and she would still always worry over the father of her children.

"He would like to see you and the baby" Doctor Simms smiled looking at Olivia.

Olivia looked at the people around her, her eyes narrowing in confusion. She had no idea what the doctor was referring to.

"What baby?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your baby and Elliot's baby of course" Dr Simms said shaking his head in bewilderment as to why this woman would not know that.

"WHAT??" The word came from everyone in the waiting room with all eyes instantly turning to Olivia whose cheeks had turned a shade of red.

"No, I think you've misunderstood him. Elliot Stabler and I do not have a child together," Olivia insisted looking at the faces around her surprised that even though she had just denied the allegations there seemed to be some doubt surrounding her, "why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Is there something you need to tell me Olivia?" Captain Donald Cragen asked gently.

Olivia again looked at the people around her. Munch and Fin both looked shocked and a little bit sympathetic towards her and Kathy's mouth hung open in a perfect O. Olivia could not believe that the people closes to her would actually believe that she could have a child with Elliot Stabler. Her partner.

"Have you all lost your god damn minds?" She hissed at them clearly annoyed that there seemed to be little if not no trust between them, "Just when might I ask, did I supposedly have this child?"

The moment the words left her mouth she knew exactly what they were thinking. She had been back from her undercover assignment now for eight months but questions still remained as to why she left so suddenly and with no word to anyone.

"What? You think I slipped off under the guise of going undercover to have mine and Elliot's love child?" She asked with a laugh at the absurdity of the very thought.

Munch looked at her body remembering now that when she had returned her figure had seemed more fuller than ever, though it how returned to the lean body she had always had. Olivia watched as Munch studied her body her eyes widening knowing what he was thinking.

"Munch quit looking at my body. So I put on a little weight when I was under. And no it was not baby weight" She huffed.

Doctor Simms who was still present looked at the small group before him still unsure of what was going on and slightly concerned that if this woman was telling the truth his patient might not be as well as he first reported.

"Olivia if you could please go speak with him, maybe clear a few things up" Dr Simms asked stepping away from the group.

Olivia walked over to the door that was to Elliot's room without a glance back to the people behind her. She knew that Doctor Simms had clearly misunderstood what Elliot had said and what she needed to do now was clear it all up and get her reputation back in good order. Being known as the woman that got pregnant by her partner was something Olivia did not need right now.

She walked quietly into the room and over to the bed. Elliot turned as soon as she came in the room a smile forming on his face. Olivia returned the smile with ease as she came up to him surprised when he reached his hand out for her own. Olivia took his hand and gave it a small squeeze but before she could open her mouth to clear up the misunderstanding Elliot spoke first.

"Liv, where's the baby?" He asked, gently stroking his thumb over the top of the hand he held.

Olivia jerked her hand away from his sucking in a deep breath shocked at his words. She was now truly worried at her partners condition.

"Elliot no, there is no baby" she explained gently.

Elliot's eyes clouded over in confusion not understanding why Olivia would deny the existence of their child. He loved everything about their baby; the way he smiled, his eyes, but what he loved most was that it was _theirs_.

"Liv, what are you talking? Where's Charlie?" His voice broke with concern for his young son.

Olivia could sense the desperation in his words and her heart ached that he was longing for someone that did not exist.

"Elliot, you need to listen to me, ok? There is no Charlie. There never was."

"How can you say that Olivia?" Elliot hissed at her completely shocked that she could deny their son, "He's your son. Has something happened to him? Something's happened to him hasn't it? You're too scared to tell me."

Olivia was too stunned to even respond, she shook her head and closed her eyes trying to imagine what Elliot must be going through. There was a sound at the door she turned to see Don and Kathy standing there with concerned looks on their faces. She knew they still did not know what to believe.

"Elliot," she said more firmly, "we never had a baby. You need to really think about what you're saying. Think about it Elliot. You and I having a baby, Elliot does that even sound right?"

Elliot looked at her taking in a deep breath. He listened to her words but still knew what he believed to be true.

"Liv, did you do something to the baby?" He asked looking her in the eye, "You always said that you were worried that you would be like your mother."

Olivia gasped at him the horror of his words ripping into her. She knew she did not have the best role model to follow when it came to motherhood but she would never hurt any baby let alone her own.

"I would NEVER hurt our baby" she cried tears filling in her eyes that he could think that of her.

In the doorway two gasps were heard.

"So it's true! Olivia you..." Don started but was cut off by Olivia.

"No it's not true! See what he's doing," she said pointing an angry finger at Elliot, "he's getting us all sucked into his crazy delusions."

Olivia flopped down into the chair by her side feeling completely drained from the day's events. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would be caught up in some pseudo paternity scandal with Elliot.

"I'm sorry Liv. I know you would never hurt Charlie. But please don't take him away from me" Elliot begged again reaching for her hand again which she gave to him.

Don walked into the room and came to stand beside Olivia. He looked at the two of them now holding hands the concern clear on both their faces. Elliot's for his 'child' and Olivia's for the mental well being of her partner.

"Son, there is no baby," Don said with a firm yet gentle voice.

Tears filled up in Elliot's eyes he shook his head still not willing to believe what now another person was confirming. No, he would not give up. There was a baby out there. His baby and Olivia's. He turned to look at Olivia who was still holding his hand now desperate to get her to remember their own flesh and blood.

"Liv, he was born on the 5th of February," he started looking directly into her eyes, "it was so cold that day that you had me go into our bedroom to get more blankets for you. At 3:17 your first contraction started, and Liv, you were so scared but so brave. I was with you the whole time holding your hand, encouraging you to push when it was time..."

Elliot looked at her hoping that the words he was saying would start to ring true. Olivia let a few small tears escape her eyes as he described the fantasy he was living wishing like hell she could live there with him in it.

"I'm so sorry Elliot but I can't indulge you this. There's no baby. You hit your head hard today chasing a perp. You are having some sort of delusional moment." Olivia couldn't look at him as she spoke knowing the pain that her words were causing him.

Cragen walked towards the door were Kathy was still standing, "I'm going to go get the doctor."

Elliot still watched his partner his mind torn in two as to what was happening. He had clear and distinct memories of his son yet he knew Olivia would never lie to him. Olivia finally bought her eyes back to his and gave him a small but sad smile.

"We do have a baby Liv. He's here. I can feel him around us."

Olivia just nodded not knowing what else she could say. Maybe Elliot was right. Maybe there was a baby around them.

"Elliot, you said we lived together, right?"

"Yeah. Just me, you and Charlie."

"Elliot think about it. Me and you living together?" She asked with a smirk. "It would be a blood bath El. We'd kill each other."

Elliot laughed lacing their fingers together. "That's what we thought. But it's working out fine for us."

Olivia let out a sigh. "Ok Elliot."

Olivia let me mind wonder to a world in which she and Elliot lived together with their baby Charlie. A world she knew she would never have.

**A/N: Could leave it as a one shot or would you like a conclusion???**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so enough people have asked for a conclusion so here it is. Keep in mind Elliot never went back to Kathy (blah, she's so hideous) and Eli doesn't exist. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy...**

Olivia looked at the doctor with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you telling me he can't tell the difference between a dream he may have had and reality?" She questioned with disbelief.

"That's what I am saying. The mind works in mysterious ways. It is quite possible that Elliot had a dream recently in which you and he had a baby and as a result of the head trauma his brain can't distinguish between what are real memories and what are fantasies." The doctor explained with a small comforting smile.

Olivia was standing outside the hospital room with her boss and her partner's ex-wife trying to take in the new information that had just been delivered. The doctor had been patient in his explanation but Olivia could tell that his patience was wearing thin as she asked him to repeat what he had said several times just so she knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"How long will he be like this? It's not permanent, right?" She asked with a small voice, heart ache settling deep within her chest. She would never wish this on anyone let alone her partner. He truly believed he had a child out there somewhere and the agony of what he believed to be real must be intense.

"There's no way to say. He could realise an hour from now, tomorrow, next week...or never."

Olivia just nodded numbly and turned for the door that lead into Elliot's room her need to be with him was escalating to an all out compulsion. She had no idea where this intensity was steaming from. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok, but the thing that scared her most of all was that she wanted to give him their baby. Charlie.

Over the past couple of years Olivia's soul had started to tune into the constant tick of her biological clock and the want of a child on some days was becoming unbearable. In her wildest fantasies in which she imagined that she had a child, never, not ever, had she allowed herself to imagine Elliot the father of her secret wish child.

She stepped into the hospital room and took her place beside Elliot in the hard standard plastic hospital chair.

Elliot looked over at her and offered her a lazy grin. She gave him her own sad smile back her eyes misting with her concern.

"So did the doctor explain to you why you think we have a baby?" She asked shifting closer to the bed and fiddling with a lose thread and the thin sheet that was covering him.

Elliot's cheeks flushed with embarrassment thinking that Olivia must think he was crazy even before this head injury to be dreaming of the two of them with a baby.

"Yeah...I'm so sorry Liv. I just really thought..." he let his voice trail off still feeling with every bit of certainty that he did indeed have a child with her, "I know what he smells like Olivia. I can still smell him, that beautiful baby smell. How can that be?"

Olivia let her eyes fill with tears and didn't even try to conceal them when they splashed down onto her cheeks; she just shook her head wordlessly at him not knowing how to explain the intensity of his own mind.

"Do you ever think of having a baby Liv? I mean really think about it?" He asked his eyes zeroing in on her own.

Olivia bit at her lower lip nervously. She desperately wanted to tell him how she craved a baby and that whenever she walked past the little baby boutique on her block her whole body shuddered from what was missing in her life. But she had never been candid with Elliot, or anyone for that matter. Olivia hated letting people know what she secretly wanted for fear she would see pity in their eyes when they soon would realise she would not get all that she desired.

"Liv, please tell me the truth?"

"I have Elliot. I think about it a lot."

He smiled at her and reached for her hand and once again she willingly gave it to him. He laced their fingers together giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I've had these dreams," he started, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, "in them me and you...lots of things happen"

She looked at him narrowing her eyes slightly, she hated that he was being so cryptic. She wanted to know details. She wanted to know if there was even the slightest chance that the dreams that filled her own nights were the same that he has had. Olivia may not have let herself fantasize about being with Elliot but she reasoned with herself long ago that she had no control over what her subconscious mind liked to entertain itself with in the cover of night.

"Like what?"

Elliot felt himself blush again trying to decide just how honest he was going to be with her. There was a very good chance that with his honesty he could ruin their partnership or more importantly their friendship. He had been watching her over the past couple of years and there were times when he was almost certain that she felt the same about him but just when he had the nerve to do something to change their relationship something always came up be it the job, a fight, or other men.

"Do you ever think about me Liv?"

"Elliot, that's all I have done all day, was think about you. Worry about you."

"That's not what I mean. You know what I mean. I think you feel it too."

Olivia pulled her hand quickly from his and stood to leave her own blush making its way up her neck and settling on her cheeks. She didn't think she was ready for this. Not now, not when he had a brain injury and may not know what he was saying.

"I gotta go" she whispered out.

"Don't leave me again. You're always leaving me... you...always after I try to tell you what you mean to me. The last time was also in this hospital. Remember?" Elliot's eyes were practically boring into Olivia's daring her to take the leap with him into the unknown.

Olivia took in a shaky breath. "Yes" she answered so quietly.

"I don't want to have the dreams anymore Liv. I'm sick of the dreams," Elliot quickly continued on watching as Olivia's face crumbled at what she thought he was saying, "I don't want the dreams because I want the reality."

Olivia could actually feel her heart stop for a moment and then beat rapidly at his words. She repeated them again in her head wanting to be absolutely certain in what Elliot was saying.

"El, please just say what you want. Say it clearly 'cause I'm afraid that I'm hearing it all wrong" her voice held a note of a soft plea.

"I. Want. You. In every way imaginable. I want to come home to you every night. I want to make love to you. And I want our baby with you. Is that clear enough for you Olivia?" He asked, smirking when her eyebrows lifted when he said he wanted to make love to her.

Olivia nodded slowly her face breaking into a full on dazzling smile. "Very clear Detective," she moved over to the side of the bed giving him a gentle shove letting him know she intended to lie with him, "so to recap, we have me and you, together every night, making love, and a baby. Have a got that straight?"

Olivia turned her body to the side so her face was just below his, her lips only a whisper from the delicious skin of his neck. She cast her deep brown eyes up to meet his sea blue ones, smiling when she saw the clear adoration in them.

"Sounds like a plan eh?" He asked, moving to bring his left hand up to cup her chin, his thumb slowly stroked over the soft skin there.

"It's a great plan" she murmured closing her eyes as he moved his mouth down to cover her own. Olivia let out a small whimper as his tongue gently pushed against her lips seeking entrance which she readily gave him. The kiss was gentle and passionate all at once and Olivia could not think of a time in her life when she had been kissed with so much emotion.

He pulled back from her noting how her eyes had taken on a dreamy state.

"I love you Liv"

"I love you too," she ran her fingers across the stubble on his jaw committing to memory the rough feel of his skin, "El?"

"Hmm?" He responded nuzzling her hair with his nose taking in the sweet scent of lilies and coconuts.

"I really like Charlie for our little boys' name"

**THE END.........**

**A/N: So I'm going to do a story where Olivia is a bit out of her mind and how Elliot handles it. So keep an eye out for it. Thanks to all who read and especially those who reviewed. Love ya : )**


End file.
